


Secret Agents of One Direction

by LaurenMcMac



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 6 members AU, Band, F/M, Fighting, Gen, Guns, M/M, Music, Secret Agent, Sexual Content, Spy - Freeform, Training, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurenMcMac/pseuds/LaurenMcMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Basically Lauren Paisley at the age of 16 auditioned for x factor in the UK.. even though technically she's was born and raised in America until the age of 12 when her parents died in a car accident she was in. She moved to London with her only living relative....her aunt... and continued her parents legacy of singing  and performing. Now she is in One Direction and unknowingly is in love with Harry. Liam and Louis love each other but won't admit it. Things will fall in place once One Direction are faced with saving the world and becoming Secret agents....yessssss....oh and the boys gain muscle and it hot... and you will enjoy this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Induction

**Author's Note:**

> A weird verse... its my sort of fantasy... Im just writing this for the benefits of my imagination cause i can't get it out of my head... and i think its a cool story.. so read it if you want :)

The sheets are extremely scratchy as my conscience mind begins to emerge from the deep confines of sleep, in fact they are so uncomfortable it is throwing me off. 

Then it hits me. 

These aren't my sheets. 

I immediately pop up with a large gasp only to bang my head against the bunk bed. I cover my forehead with my hands and try to rub away the searing pain, but it doesn't help much. I can feel a knot starting to grow. I remove my hands from my face and open my eyes to a dark room. The only light that can be seen is coming through what seems like a crack at the bottom of a door. My heart begins to race. I don't know where I am, I can't even remember if I even fell asleep the night before. 

I take a deep breath and try to summon my memories. Suddenly it comes rushing back to me. 

We were finishing up our last show the Take Me Home world tour. We had just finished that last song and were doing our bows, I remember grabbing Harry and Niall's sides getting ready to bend in half, but before we could finish. There was darkness and harsh screams...then...nothing..

I quickly fling myself from the confines of the bunk bed and look around in a hurry only to be relieved to find Liam in the bed, that doesn't have a bunk, next to mine. So far it was the only thing I could see. 

"Liam! Liam!" I shake him to wake him up, assuming nothing bad had happened to him. He quickly sits up in bed very startled. 

"Lauren! Is everything alright?' He grabbed both of my shoulders in a stern manner only Liam can pull off. 

"No! Where the hell are we?? Where are the rest of the boys?" 

Liam's urgency only becomes worse when he looks around the dark room then back at me. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?' He examines my arms and face in what little light he can, but I back away to regain his attention to why exactly we are in this room.

"Im fine! But where are we?!" I become more panicked seeing Liam's blood drain from his face. Then I hear a small groan coming from the other side of the room. 

"Can you shut up? I'm trying to sleep." No doubt that is Nialls voice. Liam and I bound for where the noise came from. 

"Niall? I say finding my way through the darkness. Liam beside me hand on my shoulder guiding me along. 

"Yes? Seriously be quiet we have loads of press to do tomorrow." We reach where the voice is coming from and find Niall with his head hiding underneath the covers.

"Niall mate, get up this is an emergency." Liam's stern tone definitely hits Niall's nerves because he's sitting up suddenly and looking around.

"Were not a the Hotel are we?" Niall asks

"Afraid not. Are you hurt at all?" He reaches out Niall to make sure. 

"No, I have a small headache but nothing alarming.....the concert! The blackout!" Niall shoots up from his bed like he's recalling the same memories that I had. 

"Yeah, we don't know where we are, are you sure your fine?" I ask placing a calming hand on Niall's shoulder but really doesn't seem like it would help considering I'm shaking like a leaf. But it does help because I can see the tension in Niall's shoulders relax a bit. 

"Yeah, I'm sure. But where are the others?" 

"Im over hear!" Harry shouts sounding like it came from where me and Liam had just been. 

"Harry your foot is on my hand!" That's Zayn's voice. 

"Oh sorry mate!" 

"Haz, Zayn are you both okay?" Liam asks with concern

"We're fine Li." They both answer in unison.

Relief fills my body...only we hadn't heard from Louis. 

"Louis? You there? Lou?' I get no answer. Immediately I feel panic reaching its way to my throat. "Harry, Zayn, can you see anything?" I ask. No one has moved due to the fact that none of us can see. 

"No but I think there is a light switch along this wall." Harry replies. I hear some rustling and then a click of a switch and suddenly a bright florescent light flickers on causing me to squint. I adjust to the light being on I take in my surroundings. 

It's one big room with no windows and white walls. Along the walls are regular beds and bunk beds, the center is completely open. The floor is a concrete, but in the center there is a symbol painted on it. The symbol is a Black circle with a red line drawn through it. Next to Harry is a large silver metal door that looks ridiculously heavy. Harry and Zayn still have there concert clothing on, and as I look down I notice I do as well, same with Niall and Liam. 

Liam makes the first move and begins to search the beds for Louis. My heart immediately drops when we notice he's not in the room with us. I feel the threat of tears begin to sting in my eyes, fear bubbles up in my stomach. Harry notices and is quick to gather me in his familiar embrace and soothing manner. 

"Were hostages aren't we? I bet they take us one by one and torture us and then send out ransom tapes out to get our fans to send money, and if they don't get it quick enough, one of our limbs gets chopped off.... oh poor louis! They're starting with him cause he's the oldest!" I let out a huge sob come crashing out of me, and cling even closer to harry then ever possible. 

"I highly doubt that Lauren, so lets not get ourselves to worked up over something we don't know. Now lets try to find a way out." Liam says still being the rational one and grabs Niall and Zayn to help him with the large metal door but there is not use. Its locked and obviously way to heavy to move with just the five of us. 

Liam steps back from it and bangs on the door with his fists. 

"Arggh! It's no use." Liam turns around and slides his back against the door and ends up with his knees to his chest and his hands rubbing at he back of his shaved head. 

My crying has stopped but my fear definitely hasn't. 

At that moment though I feel a surge of awareness scatter its way through my body, almost like adrenaline but much stronger. All my senses are enhanced extremely and I notice every movement and every small noise, but its all very focused and precise. I struggle back from Harry's arms with alert. 

"Lauren you okay?" He says with his arms still stretched out and a look of worry in his eyes. The others notice his worry and stare with the same look and body language at me. 

"Yes. I'm Fine." My fear has seemed to vanish and Im very confident I know how to get out of here. I scan the door again only to notice the hitch at the very top of the door is broken and the door can be pushed open very easily with a bar of some sort. I search the room with very clear vision and see lines in the symbol that don't seem to fit with the rest. I get down on the ground to examine it. 

"Lauren? What are you doing?" Zayn asks. All four boys have crowded around me in confusion. 

Without answering I find a small small button hidden within the black color of the symbol. I push it and it releases a small door to a cubical that holds a crow bar with in it. I look up to them in surprise. 

"Woah. How did you find that?" Niall comes down to my level and grabs the crow bar from the compartment. I slap his hand away before he can take it and stand up. 

"Ow! What are you doing?" He exclaims. I ignore his question and proceed my way to the 10 foot tall metal door. 

"Liam, Harry, since you're the tallest out of us would you mind lifting me like a cheerleader?" I turn back around and notice there confused faces. "Please. Ill explain as soon as I'm up there." 

They both nod their heads and make there way over. They easily lift my, 5'6 120 lbs, body up, one foot in each of there hands. You can see their biceps protruding from their arms which are oddly looking bigger, even for Liam....And then I notice that all four guys are looking very buff....even Niall, you can see through his tank top his tight skin stretched over defined shoulders and biceps as well as a defined line showing the growth of pecks. I look over at Zayn and notice that same only I can tell the lines of a six pack through his thin white shirt. What? When did that happen? There's no way I wouldn't have noticed that. Then I look down at myself and notice more muscle definition within my arms, then I lift my shirt and see a good not over whelming amount of ab definition. 

"Uh guys.....Have you noticed that we look like we have been working out recently? Here put me down for a second." The guys lower me down. Niall gasps from behind me. 

"Holy Shit!! I have abs!" I turn and see that Niall has lifted his shirt and is proudly showing them off. "And look at my arms!" He flexes them letting go of his shirt and starts to poke at his biceps. 

Both Zayn and Harry do the same. Only Zayn looks like he gained some like Niall did, where as Harry just added more to what he already had. You can now definitely tell the sharp V muscle has indeed protruded and his might i say a very nice sight to look at. 

"This is weird." Liam says from the side of me. When I look at him he has his shirt completely off exposing his, now what looks like, Captain America body, only not has huge. 

I stand there dumbfounded and gaping. This is too weird. You can't just grow muscle like this over night. 

"Okay I don't know where we are or what the hell is going on, because honestly you can't grow like this over night. Lets get out of here before things turn out badly." I push Harry and Liam (Liam already putting his shirt back on) back to where they were holding me and they lift me back up. I place the crowbar between the frames and begin to tug upwards so the door can swing open. Three tugs later and the door is coming open little by little. 

"Zayn, Niall start pulling on the handle." The proceed to do so and with a few more tugs the door finally breaks open. 

"Yes!" I say as the guys put me down. 

"Great job Lauren! Okay lets get out of here and find Louis. Stay close." Liam takes the lead out the door followed by Niall then Zayn. Harry grabs my hand and we both find our way out in to the Hall. Which pretty much the same as the room, except these walls are steel, and every fifth panel of steel has the same symbol etched onto it. The hall has a very wide walking space, at least 10 feet in width, no windows, and concrete floors. 

We come up to to a fork, either we can go right or left. 

"Which way do we go?" Zayns asks but before Liam answers and Loud voice is being heard over some sort of intercom. 

"Great job One Direction! You passed your first test." The voice is of a woman but unrecognizable. "If you will please step through this door we can explain." 

A panel of steel opens up to reveal a room with a large desk and chairs and in one of the chairs sits no other that Louis.

"Lou!" Liam bounds forward into the room, the rest of us follow with relief as seeing Louis. Liam gives him the biggest hug and steps back to examine him. "How are you? Are you hurt? Where were you? Where are we?"

"Woah Li. Calm down. I'm fine. I'm not hurt. I woke up in a nice huge suite actually and was escorted here by some nice people. I don't know where." Louis gives Liam a small smile and answers all of his questions, and gives his cheek and comforting stroke. Liam leans into his hand and releases and big sigh. 

I clear my throat loudly, giggling when the both quickly pull away from each other. I hurry over to Louis and give him a hug as well. Right when I do I notice he has been given the same muscle treatment as the rest of his. 

"So do you know anything that can help us figure out exactly why we are hostages? Although for you its seems like your were on vacation, while the rest of us were contained in a prison cell." Harry says as all of us huddle on our on circle. 

"Prison Cell?" Louis looks quite surprised. 

"Yeah! We all woke up in a room with a bunch of beds and a large steel door that we had to break out of to come find you." Niall answers. 

"And yet I still don't understand how you did that Lauren." Harry inputs.

I blush a bit. "Me neither... its like all my senses heightened and I could see and hear and smell everything I found important for that situation. I don't know if being kidnapped is odd enough what ever happened to us body wise is really freaking me out." 

Louis then looks around scanning each of us with surprise then looks down at himself. "Holy Shit!" 

"That's exactly what I said." Niall laughs and the rest of us join in. 

"Okay there's got to be some sort of explanation." Harrys says, we all nod our heads

"Oh no! Paul and our fans and the black out. Everyone is probably freaking out." I say. I feel Harrys hand come up to rub my back. 

"Im sure we will get this all sorted, I mean we are the biggest band right now, I'm sure they probably have the best people looking for us." Liam asserted. 

"I just don't get why we all of the sudden have this awesome physical strength. We are supposed to be hostages aren't we?" Zayn added.

"Your not hostages." A startling voice echoed through the room. Well all jumped in unison and put our attention to where is came from. A projected image of a middle aged woman appeared on the screen. She had dark brown hair, and a sharp jaw line. She didn't where any make up but she didn't need any. Her eyebrow were furrowed a bit seem stern but she had a easy smile upon her face.

"Please members of One Direction sit down and get comfortable." We all hesitated for a bit but Louis proceeded to sit and the rest followed. Right when we sat down the door from the hallway shut by itself, and two panels from either side of the screen opened up revealing two large buff men dressed in army gear with trays of sandwiches and sodas in there arms. They walk in and set the treys down in front of us and quickly leave the room. 

Well all look at each other with suspicion. None of us, not even Niall reaches for the food. 

"Go on. Eat. You are not in anyway our hostages." The woman on the screen emphazied.

When we still didn't go for it, the woman sighs. "Okay let me explain. We brought you here because we could use you on our side...or on our team. Now we need our team members healthy so if you will please eat it will do you much good. I know you must be starving." On that note I hear my stomach growl. 

Niall just shrugs and digs in. Then we all follow. 

Before Liam takes a bite though he speaks. "I still don't exactly understand why you had the five of us locked in that room, I mean if we weren't hostages why were we confined?" He presses. 

"That what your first test, in which you passed with flying colors." 

"Test?" I pressed further, being more confused then ever. "What exactly are we being tested for and why do you need us?" Anger started to build. We were lab rats, and knowing that we could have avoided the fear and stress of getting out of that room just stirs the pot even more.

"Please do not become angry with me Ms. Paisley. We are not your enemy." The woman states. 

"Who are you then?" Zayn asks being more interested in the conversation then the sandwiches. 

"I'm Captain Zoe Shoelock, Commandor of NSO." She stares. 

"The NSO?" Louis questions. 

"Yes the National Special Operatives."

We all look around at each other confused, we've all clearly stopped eating due to distraction. 

"What does a special operatives agency want to do with us?? Is that even real?" Harry speaks up. 

"Yes indeed we are very much real, as you are sitting in this room now. We need you as a group to join our team as secret agents."

"Secret Agents!?!?!" We all choke in unison. 

"Yes. Due to recent activities that we cannot release yet, we are in need of a music group linked to a certain record label. We brought you in knowing that at this time in your careers your are very big a connected to this company. It is also very vital that we picked a band that no one will expect to be snooping around. Even though your big in the press, that also a good thing because this company will not expect such agents to be in the lime light.

Now I ask you has an occupant of this world to give it a favor. Many, many lives are a risk, all over the world and we need you. Don't think you can't do this, because look a what the five of you did this morning? That was a test to see if your loyalty to each other was strong enough to motivate your actions, But don't think you did that completely on your own. Upon your arrival your were injected with our serum we give to every agent. The first of three had been given to you under your right armpit. This is what gives your the muscles and the keen senses ability. Now don't worry this stuff will not harm you, for if you choose not to to be apart of our team then the first injection will wear off in a week. But if you continue with us and decide to defend our world then you will be given your other two injections, the third being the permanent effects. 

The only downside is you will be away from any outside world things for about 3 weeks. That gives us time to train you and make sure you know how the serum works and how you can control it and benefit from it. We have high hopes for One Direction, you all are very strong in your bond with each other and we are confident that you can provide the world with its much needed help. But if you choose to decline and leave you will be sent back with no memory of any of this and given a reasonable explanation of what happened after your blackout during the concert. So One Direction will you join our team?" 

All of us stood there with gaping mouths none of us moved a muscle letting all the information sink in. This was absolutely ridiculous! We can't be secret agents! But then again we do well under pressure this morning, and that serum brought out stuff in me I haven't felt since my parents had died. 

"Even though we as a group have stormed the world already I think we can do our part, our fans have given us so much. I think they deserve us saving there lives like the saved ours. Im in." Liam says. Everyone looks at him surprised. He looks to Harry giving him the look like "you know I'm" and he nods his head. 

"I'm in." Harry states. 

"Me too" Louis Speaks. 

Niall and Zayn look at each other and shrug. "Of coarse were in!." Zayn exclaims

Now all the boys were looking at me. I felt a lump of fear creep up into my throat. I try to swallow it down knowing that all the boys were most likely making the right decision. Harry reaches over seeing my fear and gently grabs my hand. 

"You can do this. Ill keep you safe." He whispers into my ear. I suddenly feel very relaxed in Harry's present, which is normal but something else stirs inside that I can't quite put my finger on. 

"Alright" I breath "Im in." I say and everyone cheers. 

"Welcome to the Team then One Direction.


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the training begins.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the nice comment :) again im doing this to clear my head of this idea. if ya like it let me know, and if you have any ideas let me know cause i love exploring ideas and letting my imagination run. Excuse the grammar and spelling errors.... sorry

I sit in the car watching the snowflakes fall and stick harshly to the window. The storm doesn't come often where I live, in fact its very rare to gain a snow/ice storm at all. It's dark outside but the darkness doesn't infect the warmth and love for christmas in our hearts. 

"We wish you a merry christmas..." My dad starts to sing, and I strum the proper cords on my guitar. Then my mom joins in with a proper harmony. I smile to myself. This is going to be the best christmas. My first white christmas. I didn't ask for much this year just the essentials for a good jam with the neighbor kids. They have a drum set and bass guitar, all they need is me with my electric. Of course I can play other instruments, my favorite is the piano, but my neighbors need a guitar. 

As I strum the last few cords of the song, I notice a bright light heading straight towards the front of the car. We are on a very small country road, so its quite a concern. 

"Dad!" He's not paying enough attention but by the time he looks to make a clean sweep away, its too late.

He turns the wheel away but the tires go sliding across the slick ice, straight into the oncoming car. I feel my guitar fall from my lap. I curl into a tight ball and duck my head and shut my eyes tight in the back seat and feel the momentum of the car flip over. I feel a scream escape my dry throat.The crunch of metal sends chills up my spine. I feel a piece of glass slice right through my cheek....then its still and calm. 

Silence.

Only the sound of the snow hitting hard against the car brings me back. I lift my head slowly to to examine my surroundings only I wish I hadn't. 

The roof of the car is caved in. The front window is smashed in only my dads bloody face and neck is sticking through. He makes so move. No noise. He's gone. 

I look at my mother in the passenger seat. A heavy branch is digging into her abdomen, with blood escaping like water falls from where it intrudes. My moms head moves slightly then releases a gurgled groan of pain.

"Mom....Mommy?" I feel the heavy tears escape my eyes. 

"Sweetheart... are you okay?" She uses all the breath she has. 

"Yes I'm fine." I sob and make my way to my mothers side the best I can. 

"Sweety, can you do me a favor? Can you sing our special song to me?" She breaths and very painfully places her hand against my cheek and wipes away the tear, but leaves her blood smeared on my cheek. 

I shake my head and let hot tears roll down my face, making the cut on my face sting and begin to sing. "You are my sunshine.... my only sunshine..." My mother joins in with breathy gasps. "you make me happy... when skies are grey... " I let out a sob. " you'll never know dear... how much I love you." My mom shakes her head a bit and lets a tear fall. "Please don't take my sunshine away." She sings the song with her last breath. 

Another sob rolls out of my body. I begin to shake violently. "Mom!!!! Dad!! No!!" I scream so hard I black out. 

I jolt straight out of bed screaming. I'm in the NSO suite. Harry is standing over me with worry stricken across his face. My throat is sore and dry. 

"Sorry." I mumble wiping my face of the tears I shed. "Did I wake you?" 

"Yeah but no big deal. It was the accident wasn't it?" He asks while he sits next to me on the bed and begins to rub my back. I just nod my head and fiddle with my hands. "Its the stress of yesterday that caused it right?" He whispers. 

I nod my head again. Harry knows. He knows everything. The accident, the nightmares, the stress that cause my memory to flash back to the dreaded place. Its only happened twice since we have been in a band together, and both times Harry has been there. 99% of the time in my life I spend it very happily, I have a great career and wonderful friends, but in hard situations I find myself seeping back in to the darkness, only to have Harry somehow pick me back up.....This will be the third time Ill need a boost.

"Hey, your fine, were fine, keep your head up. Your such a strong person, I hate seeing you in such pain." He leans forward and places a simple kiss to my temple. I feel my heart race a bit with his warm lips against my face, but I ignore that weird sensation at the pit of my stomach and clear my throat. 

"Thanks Harry." I give him a smile and proceed to get out of bed. I stretch my aches of sleep away. "We start training today." I say with a hint of excitement, since joining the team of secret agents things have seem to run quite smoothly. Me and Harry are sharing what you could say an apartment, same with Liam and Louis who are across the hall and Zayn and Niall who are to the right of them. 

These apartments are extremely high tech and fancy. Touch screen showers, coffee makers, tv remotes, toothbrushes....you name it, its touch screen. Within the bedrooms lay large king sized beds, with an glass window that you can easily see the vast mountains and green nature. At night the windows tint automatically. 

I walk my way to the window and scan my eyes over the beautiful scenery. We still have no idea where we are located exactly, but we can definitely tell that we are in a secluded area surrounded by what seems to be an invisible force field. 

"Do you really think we can do this? I mean we are just a band of idiots, having fun, touring the world." I ask turning back around to Harry who has casually spread out along my bed. His shirt has lifted up so you can see the deep lines of is v muscle and the clear sight of it makes me drool a bit. I then catch myself staring and blush at the ridiculous thought that I just checked my bandmate/almost could be brother out. 

"I don't think we can do this by ourselves, but I think we as a group are strong enough to handle it. And look how fit we are are now!" He sits up and makes the stupidest face you can imagine. I chuckle and roll my eyes at him. 

"Don't get to cocky, Liam is bigger than you." 

He scoffs then reconsiders. "Yeah, I have to agree with that statement."

"Get up and get dressed, we have to each breakfast and then be in the training room by 9:00." I pull him up off the bed with my new found strength and slap him on the back. 

"Okay mom." He smirks at me, the proceeds to flinch away as I try to smack him. 

When he finally leaves the room, I head straight to the shower and clean myself with the nice warm water. I quickly get out blow dry my hair and put it up into a messy bun knowing we will most likely be sweating. I head to the closet, which is absolutely way to big for one girl to handle, and head straight to the sports bras, yoga capris, and loosely fitting tank tops, all of the clothing sport a NSO logo on them but each logo has a purple line instead of the red, as well as the sports bra being purple. I guess they want their agents to match. I throw on a matching pair of tennis shoes that hang with an enormous variety and make my way to the living room. 

As I walk in Harry is already there waiting for me in black basketball shorts and a thin loosely fitting t'shirt. The logos on his clothes however, are blue. 

Together we head our way out of the door and meet the rest of the boys in the hallway. I laugh to myself when I notice that they guys are all matching except for the fact of the logos. Louis's are red, like normal, Niall's are green, Zayn's are orange, and Liam's are yellow. Oh my god we make up the colors of the rainbow. At this thought I laugh out loud. 

"What?" Louis asks. 

"We make up the colors of a rainbow." I say as I skip down the hallway towards the glass elevator.

All five of the boys groan. "Are you serious? I mean if we're going to be secret agents I feel like we need to look fierce." Niall grunts. All of us step into the elevator and I press the floor to breakfast. 

"I think we look fierce." Louis gives a mean growling face and everyone laughs. 

"Sure lou...sure." Liam pats him on the back and Louis rolls his eyes at him. 

We reach the cafeteria and grab our breakfast. Briskly we eat due to time. 

We nervously head back to the elevators and push the button that sends us underground. 

"I haven't been this nervous since our first performance on X-Factor." Zayn speaks. 

"Yeah no kidding, but I'm pumped." Harry adds. 

I let out a nervous breath. I have no idea what to expect, will this training be grueling? I look around and notice all the boys have on the same face. 

"I think we'll be alright guys." I say with a forced amount of confidence. The guys shake their heads. 

When we finally reach the floor the door slides open to an enormous room, with everything you can possibly think of. Rock climbing walls, trampolines, balance beams, punching bags, ceiling ropes, padded flooring, climbing and hanging contraptions, and combat weapons. I gape at the size of this place. 

Standing in the middle of an open padded flooring area, stands a large, buff, darker complected man. He wears the same outfit as the boys, but his symbols are camo. 

"Damn it. Why couldn't we get those colors?" Niall whispers. I stifle a laugh. 

Standing next to him is a woman with dark brown hair, around my height, with a large set shoulders. Her hair is cut short and straight, She wears what I have only in pink. Really gender friendly here aren't we. 

"Welcome One Direction." A booming voice breaks our stares and focus on the chocolate man. 

"I'm Derek. This is my partner Veronica. We are here for your training. We are here for support. We are here for teaching. We are here for help. However we are not here for friends. Do I make my self clear?" 

Me and the boys look at each other and nod. 

"I said Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" Derek enunciates making shivers go up my spine. 

"Yes-s s-ir." I hesitantly. 

"What? Say it Loud and Proud there Lauren!" Derek demands loudly. We all jump.

"Yes sir!" I say with a little more confidence. 

"Alright. Fall in line! " We all hurry ourselves into a straight line clearly not going to fool around with this man. "Straighten up! Arms behind your back! Feet a foot apart!" 

We all do as he says, as each command he yells becomes easier not to jump at. 

"Oh quit being so harsh with them. Your not impressing anyone." Veronica speaks up. Derek doesn't respond but rather just stands there is in his stern manner. 

"He can be such a dick sometimes. Sorry about that. Anyway I'm Veronica as he says. I'll be taking half of you first for flexibility and physical combat, and Mr. Tight ass here will take the other half for Strength and weapon combat. We will switch at after lunch." 

We all chuckle at Veronicas' jokes. I can feel the major tension in the room escalate quite dramatically. 

"Harry, Lauren, and Niall come with me." Veronica directs. 

We give each other encouraging nods and make our way to follow her. We walk over to the balance beams and trampolines area. I turn to look at Harry to read his reaction, knowing that he's always had problems with flexibility,He can't even touch his toes, but somehow I can't decipher whats going through his head. Niall on the other hand his eating his fingers off with his nervous habit. I give Niall a small smile that he returns, then I rub Harry's shoulder for comfort, which he reacts by giving me a small smile thats just enough to make me flutter a bit. 

Ugh stop it. 

"Okay first we are going to start with channeling the serum. Its quite easy actually, just some focus. Now I want you to spread out." She inforces

We do as were told. 

"Stand shoulder width apart. Good. Now close your eyes. Take a deep breath. Now focus on the pumping of your heart." 

As I stand there eyes close and heart pumping I can't help but notice a small but growing vibration with in my arms and legs. 

"Do you feel it? The sensations with in your body?" She asks. I nod my head, unknown to Niall's and Harry's response. Apparently we all nod because she continues. 

"Good. That's your adrenaline. Not only does the serum stimulate the growth of muscle, its also heightens your use of adrenaline and clears the mind for needed tasks. Your brain is now capable of storing useful information but also the ability to bring forth any memories or experiences you can use within a highly tense situation. For example keep your Lauren eyes closed and think of one of your favorite action films and pick out a fighting move the character in the movie does. Boys come stand to the side and watch." 

Immediately my mind drifts to Black Widow in Iron Man 2. 

"When I say now I want you to use that move." 

My mind is so focused I can hear every intake of breath, slight shuffle of feet, the clock that is ticking on the wall about 20 feet away. But my only focus is hearing Veronica's voice say now. 

"Now!" 

Immediately my eyes fly open and only see my target. My body lurches forward coming up to fling my legs around my targets back. I continue to circle getting my thighs around the targets head. I then release my legs and lift my upper body to get my arms around the neck and slam the target down to the floor, then straddle the target with my fist drawn. (Kinda like this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jS1JFa_EjmI&feature=player_detailpage#t=68s AT 1:09 )

I look into Veronica's surprised face below me and gasp. I quickly get off of her and readjust myself then help her to her feet. I feel a huge wave of mixed emotions of confusion, embarrassment, surprise, and guilt sweep over me when I look at Niall and Harry. Both of them are gawking in complete an utter shock.

"Holy shit!"Niall exclaims.

I turn back to Veronica with a huge smile on her face. 

"I am so sorry... you said to use you as a target and I just had the really weird feeling of empowerment and I didn't know you were you which is weird cause I knew it was you but for some reason I keep seeing you as my target and I really don't know what's going on and...." I let my babling falls when I hear Veronica's laughter.

"What are you sorry about sweetheart? That's what I wanted you to do." 

I look at her confused. "You wanted me to attack you? Then why did you look so surprised?"

"Yes I wanted you to attack me so I know that the serum is working properly it distinguishing targets. The reason I was so surprised is because I honestly didn't expect you to pull out that kind of move. Most agents don't get that advanced until months down the road, and this is only your first exercise. That was very impressive. Good Job." 

I look at her in shock but then I smile very widely at her as she pats me on the shoulder. 

"Lauren that was incredible." Harry speaks for the first time. I walk over to stand next to him. 

"Thanks." I say blushing. "It was nothing." I look up for a reaction from him. He smirks and scoffs at me and I laugh. 

"Niall your up." Veronica sets her stance. 

"What? No way! How am I going to follow that?" Niall says flabbergasted. 

"Oh your just scared cause you want to impress your dream future girlfriend here." Harry pipes in with a delightful smirk on his face. I laugh. 

"Shut up fucker." Niall flips him off and Veronica laughs as well. 

Niall ends up doing simple moves from Bond Films with kicks and punches, as well as Harry. The both execute it very well, then we move on with just making sure we know the basics of fighting such as jabs, punches, headlocks, kicks, and punts, so that way in fights we won't constantly be having to think of movies. 

Then we move onto our flexibility which actually comes easily to all three of us. Naturally though I end up doing full splits, left, right, and middle, and the guys stick to doing flips and cartwheels and such on the trampolines. 

Next we work on balancing on the beams but doing handstands dangling of the edges of things that Harry picked up right off the bat. Lucky Duck. For it took me and Niall some hard falls to grasps our focus. 

By almost lunch time we were drench in sweat. The boys had taken their shirts off when we first started, which gave me a lot of distractions when it came to looking at Harry's chest, but I got through. Now though feeling like I stepped into a shower I decided to take mine off and just walk around in the sports bra. 

I heard a throat clear, and a cough come from Niall, and when I turned a looked at him he was staring conspicuously at Harry. Harry smacked him quite hard against his back.

"You alright there mate?" Harry asked with a little tension in his voice. 

"Fine." Niall said and gave Harry a stern look. 

I shook my head at the ridiculousness and heard my stomach growl. 

"Well I guess that means it's time for lunch." Veronica says.

"Lets meet the rest of your bandmates in the center and we will the release you for a hour." We follow her back to center to find Zayn, Louis, and Liam look like us. Shirts off except zayn, only much more hellish and tired looking. 

"Shit guys you looked like you had fun." I say. 

"No. Fun is not the word." Zayn says and slumps his shoulders and stretches out his neck.

"I like this new found strength and all but my body has never felt this achy in my life." Liam complains. 

Now that I think about it, my body is a little achy but not as bad as I originally thought it was going to be.

"Well we had some fun didn't we Ni?" I ask. 

"That's right." Niall nods with a smile. 

"Oh you just wait till this afternoon." Louis shakes his finger with fake comical anger. 

"Alright. Go to lunch. Be back at 1:00 precisely. Dismissed!" Derek yells. Me, Niall, and Harry flinch. 

"Ha! Just wait." Louis notices our flinching and continues forward to the elevator in the most sassy way you can think.

We eat lunch and relax our aching muscles as much as we can before we endure the pain that arrives next. 

Turns out Louis was right to warn us. 

Derek started us off with 100 pushups, 100 crunches, 50 pull ups on the bar, 10 laps around the outside track that we discovered, and that was just our "warm up". 

Next we climbed walls in record speeds (30 seconds up and back down was the goal) and had to keep getting faster. If we didn't however we had to run a lap, then try again right after we were done running....poor niall... 5 times he did this. Then puked in the trash can cause he stuffed his gut at lunch. We warned him not to. 

After that we practiced leaping across padded ledges and cliffs. Then used our hanging upside down abilities to climb nets and ropes. Then used the same nets and ropes to climb only with our arms. 

Once the agility and strength portion was completed we moved onto handling weapons, which were fake of course, since it was our first day. We weren't using heavy artillery or any for that matter yet, but rather swords, daggers, knifes, nun-chucks, random poles, brooms, chairs, you name it, just to get a full swing of what we can use as a weapon when we weren't armed. 

When we got thrown around and hit all over our bodies many times by Derek it was time to call it a day. THANK GOD.

"Okay Everyone gather up!" Veronica called out. 

The Niall, Harry, and I made our way over very very slowly. Each step causing harsh pains to shoot through our bodies. We groaned the entire way. Once we got there, although Zayn, Liam, Louis were in pain, they still scoffed and smirks at us.

"Told you." Louis sassed.

"Bastard." I muttered and stuck my tongue out to him. 

"Wonderful Job today team." Veronica smiles. 

"Tomorrow we will meet at the same time and basically do the same stuff only, we will be in the pools. Yes scuba gear training and all. See ya at 9:00. Dismissed." Veronica gives us a nod and leaves the room with Derek in tow. 

Once they were gone all six of us immediately fall to the padded floors. 

"OH MY GOD!" Harry groans. 

"I never be able to move again." Niall mumbles.

"I can barely talk because my face muscle are even sore. ow." Louis grumbles.

"Good." Zayn responds. 

We all laugh a bit but then groan because laughter hurts. 

"Come on, let's go eat then we can make our way to the spa I read somewhere." Liam somehow manages to stand, slowly, but surely. 

"Yesssssssss." I say and we slowly start to make our way to dinner. 

Once there we eat, then treacherously make our way back to our apartments where we change into swimwear, which appropriately matches our work out clothing. Me and my purple bikini.....

We then head our way down to the hot tubs and soak our achy bodies in the warm water. We don't say much to each other to exhausted to speak, other than the occasional moan and groan but also a few encouraging words.

"Guys I really think we can do this. It was hard stuff today, but I think we can make it." Liam encourages with a smile. 

We all mutter our agreements and continue small talk. Somehow I end up laying on Harry's shoulder in the hot tub. But the next thing I know is I'm being carried bridal style down the hallway to our apartments. When I lift my head up from Harry's neck, I expect to see the rest of the boys, but I don't find them. 

"Sorry I'm sure your sore and don't want to carry me. Did I fall asleep?" I mumble and yawn tightening my arms around Harry's neck. 

"Yes, but it's fine Lauren, the water helped, and your not all that hard to carry." Harry reaches our door and unlocks it easily with me in his arms which is surprising, he makes it look so easy. He sets me down. 

"Where are the others?" I ask adjusting myself with my still achy body. 

"They're staying at the spa for a little bit longer. I told them I was way exhausted and I would take you up." He says while he slips his thin v neck shirt from his shoulder to fling it into the fancy hamper the apartment comes equipped with. I flush a bit realizing how close I was to Harry's shirtless body. I have been around it many, many, times so I don't know why it would cause me such embarrassment now. I look away quickly, and start to head to my room. 

"Thanks Harry, your the best. Good night." I smile at him. 

"No problem. Good night." He smiles back. 

I begin to walk towards my room but stop when I hear Harry speak again. 

"Hey, don't be afraid to come into my room if you have issues." He looks at me seriously. 

"Okay." I mumble and nod. 

I hadn't even thought about that all day, been way to distracted. At that thought I feel a choke of fear seep up, but I shove it down to focus on my shower. Once I shower and am bed ready, the fear creeps up again. I know I won't be able to sleep which is much needed, so I give up on the whole toughing it out, and give into Harry's kindness. It's nothing new for us to share a bed, so its not a big deal, but the thought of it sends those strange flutters to start. I must be stress. 

I walk into his room and unsurprisingly wide awake waiting for me. He smiles at me and undoes the cover on the left side of the bed. I slip in and face towards the inside of the bed, seeing Harry's face. We are about a foot apart, and I feel like I can't breath, but I take deep breaths and close my eyes to let my exhaustion take over. It's only when I feel Harry's warm arm around my waist, that I finally relax enough to let sleep take me.


	3. Guns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some guns ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii havent updated in while, ive had a draft and this is short and i wanted to finish it but here ya go  
> and askdsdfjldjflj

The 3 weeks are almost over. 4 more tiring days ahead. Each day before though has been a life changing experience. Not only are we equipped knowledgeably with information about how to hack into things, defuse bombs, and disguise ourselves (if needed), but we are also fully capable has a team of 6 to take on any physical task including, underwater tasks, dangling off of buildings, avoiding lasers, disabling a target etc. 

However the only things we haven't dealt with have been guns, knifes and other sharp objects yes, heavy artillery no. That's where we find ourselves now. 

I breath in slowly and focus closely on the fake target. I lay on my stomach on a very high hill in a chilling breeze. In my arms lay a .50 caliber rifle ready to go off any minute. 

I take into account that I am precisely 500 yards from my target. I steady my hands, inhale a breath and pull the trigger. 

The shot rings out at quick speed, luckily I have my earplugs in. The gun pulls back harshly against my shoulder and a stinging pain develops, but it's nothing compared to the pain we all have been in the past couple of weeks. 

Derek stands behind me about 10 feet away, as well as the rest of the guys, observing my skills. He takes out his binoculars and seeks for my target. He pulls out his walkie talkie and presses the button to speak. 

"How is it? Can't see much from here?"

"Right on the money. There is watermelon everywhere dammit." Veronica's voice comes in scratchy. 

I laugh and pick myself from the ground, and wipe off the dirt and grass from my camo cargo pants, and black tank top. We all are wearing that today, except the guys are in black t-shirts. Louis comes up to me and gives me his fist and I happily bump it. 

"Hell yeah." He says. "Watermelon shakes for us." He laughs then goes and gets set for his turn. I join the rest of the group and they give me smiles and congrats and wait for Louis. 

So far I've been the only one to hit the target full on. Niall completely missed, while Liam, Harry, and Zayn, grazed the watermelons skin. 

Louis settles into his position, studies his target, takes a deep breath, and pulls the trigger. The sound makes me flinch a bit, even though I didn't when I shot. 

Louis takes a look through his scope again, smiles and turns to look at Derek. 

He picks up the radio again."What's the verdict V?" 

"We have a bigger fucking mess to clean up. Whose idea was it to use melons?" She asks. 

"Yeah Lou!" Liam cheers and goes to help him up. "Great job." 

"Thanks Li!" Louis smiles and joins our group. "Guess we know who's the better shots out of the group." He cheekily adds. I laugh and the rest of the boys roll there eyes. 

"Heyyyyyyy, we still have hand guns and assault rifle, lay off." Harry speaks up and bumps his hip into mine. 

"Alright team, lets trek our way back down and go to the shooting range, from there we will break from lunch and the rest of the day is yours." Derek says and makes his way to the humvee . 

Throughout the weeks Derek has lightened up when it comes to us. He was just angry that him being a top ranking agent was put into training duty for a pop group. He got over it though when we started to prove ourselves as capable agents and not a bunch of idiots, although we occasionally still are, and will always be. 

We gather in the vehicle, and head our way down to the gun range. There we are given a course on how to load and unload, which comes easy, then we shoot at paper targets. 

Zayn shoots right on target every time, while the rest of us are only a little less accurate. 

While I'm holding up a hand gun, SIG Sauer P229R which apparently is what the US Secret Service uses, Harry sneaks his way right behind me, and places his hands right on my waist. My breath hitches and my heart begins to stutter, but I keep a steady hold on my gun and stern focus on the target. 

I feel his breath against my ear. "You look extremely hot pointing that gun." He whispers. It sends shivers down my spine. 

"Thanks. But what are you doing?" I whisper back but still in shooting position. I feel him come closer to where his entire muscled chest is completely pressed against my back. I can feel his heat sink into to me. I bite my lip to keep my focus from slipping. 

"Oh nothing, just wanted to see if I could distract you, which it seems like it's working." His lips brush against my ear. With his words however, they hit my competitive nerve and I can focus completely on the task at hand. I take a deep breath and pull the trigger. 

I lower my gun and bring the target close up so examine my shot. Right on center through the paper targets head. I smirk and turn to where I'm face to face with Harry. I didn't exactly know how close he was to me so when I turn, his face is only 3 inches away from mine, and my entire body is pressed up against him. 

"Didn't work dickhead." I whisper harshly then smirk in his face. 

Harry's shock face falls to disappointment. He takes his hand and reaches behind himself and takes out his wallet. I look at him confused. He doesn't say anything just turns around and hands five bucks to Louis. 

Niall and Zayn burst out laughing, and I blush when I notice that all the boys were watching Harry's and my little exchange. 

"Told you." Louis states and places his new five bucks into his pocket. 

I roll my eyes and turn back around to continue shooting. After a few more rounds I set the gun down and wipe my forehead which is a little damp from sweat. Derek had left us alone to do our tasks when we got here. All he had to do was show us once how to load each gun and how to shoot, due to our new capabilities to grasp new information quite quickly. 

I look down at my watch and notice that its almost time for lunch. "Guys lets go get some food, Im starving."

Niall shoots up quickly from the bench he was sitting at with Zayn. "Yes! Lets go!" 

We all agree and begin to place the guns back in the safes and ammo under lock and key. We exit the room and walk outside and start to head our way across the field to make our way to the cafeteria. 

"At least we can count on Lauren being a good shot, when under pressure."

Louis quipped. 

We all snorted "Yep, I'm such a bad- " Suddenly a huge explosing erupted and sent everyone falling back. I laid on the ground feeling a soreness in my back but quickly shoot up on high alert, 

"Whoa! Is everyone okay?" I say, but I can't hear much due to the still ringing in my ear. I look around and notice everyones grumbling and seem fine but Niall is still on the ground. 

"Niall?!" I rush over to him, only to gasp when a see a medium sized piece of glass lodged into his thigh. "Oh my god! Guys get over here" The four boys hobble over. 

"Ahhhh! Shit! What the hell?" Niall grasps onto his leg breathing in sharp breaths. 

"Niall don't move okay? We can't take it out straight away or you'll lose a lot of blood. Got it?" Liam takes control, by bending down and taking off his shirt to wrap what he could. 

"What the fuck was that?" Louis exclaimed. 

"I don't know, but it looks like part of the gym area is down." Harry informs. I take a look around to examine the perimeter. It looked like a disaster area. 

"I don't think this was an accident guys." I add. 

They look at me with a questionable look, then nod. 

"Right. We need to find some place to take Niall, find Veronica or Derek or somebody, and figure this out." Zayn states. 

"Ahhhh Dammit Liam! That fucking hurts." Niall yells

"Sorry Ni. shhhh keep your voice down." Liam shushes. 

I try to bend down, to help but before I could and explosion bursted through knocking me to the ground. I see fire and smoke fill up our area. I inch my head to look and see some of the boys, making sure everything was okay, but I can't for too long for the ringing in my ears become too much and I feel a heaviness seep into my eyes. I reach out with what strength I have left to grasp the hand next to me. 

Then everything went black.


End file.
